


Final Round

by partly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have had this won in the first round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Round

Dean took a deep breath and tried to shake the cramp from his hand. This was not going as well as he’d thought it would. He should have had this won by the first round. Instead, this upstart kid was making him work way too hard for this victory. 

Sam was suddenly behind him, hand on his shoulder. “Dean? Are you sure you can do this?”

Dean shrugged off the hand. “I’m fine. He’s just a kid.”

Sam scoffed. “Kid or not he’s got you on the ropes, here. We got a lot of money riding on this, Dean. You shouldn’t have doubled down; not after the way he pounded you last round. You lose and we’re sleeping in the car.”

“He got lucky. When I win, we’ll get a room, a meal and pie.” Dean rolled his shoulders and tried to ignore all the aches and pains the movement caused. It was slightly harder to ignore the gnawing fear that Sam could be right.

“All right, everyone,” a young waitress in a referee’s uniform said, signaling the end of the break. Dean glanced back at Sam. “I got this,” he assured him.

Sam at least tried to look encouraging.

The waitress continued. “We are now into the final round of this, our longest game of Bar Trivia we’ve ever had. After four hours we are all tied!” The gathered patrons – at least the ones who weren’t watching the football game on TV – cheered. “This final round will determine the winner. Gentlemen, have a seat.”

Dean dropped into the chair and pulled the gaming tablet over to him. His back protested the return to the uncomfortable seating, but he grinned across the table at his opponent. “Ready?”

The kid ignored him and Dean counted it as point to him.

“We’ve never actually had to use this category before, so I’m kind of excited to see what it is,” the waitress said. “And that category is,” she gestured at the large TV on the wall where the game was displayed for all to see, “Urban Legends!”

Dean met Sam’s eyes and grinned. Maybe he’d even get two pieces of pie.


End file.
